Lost, but Never Forgotten
by Hyrulian Hero Akai
Summary: When Akito decides that he wants Tohru's memories to be suppressed, its up to the Jyuunishi closest to her to help her recover her memories. Will they be successful? On Hiatus


**A/N: Hi everyone! Okies, this is my first Fruits Basket fic and I did the best I could so, enjoy!**

Two years had passed since Tohru Honda had started living with the Sohma family, and things seemed to be going well. Kyo and Yuki fought much less, Kisa had unlocked her voice, Momiji was happier than ever, Hatori smiled more often and overall seemed much happier. Ritsu was starting to freak out less and less even though he still dressed like a girl. Haru seemed to turn 'Black' less often; even Hiro was beginning to accept her. However, no matter how much the members of the Jyuunishi loved and wanted Tohru around, there was always one who hated her with all his might and would do anything to be rid of her. That person was Akito, God of the Jyuunishi and head of the Sohma family. He had hated Tohru from the very first time they had met. He had called her ugly, stupid, and many other derogatory names. However, despite his best efforts to keep his Jyuunishi members away from her, they would always flock back to her as if SHE were more important than HIM.

Akito paced back and forth in his room for some time before an idea slowly formed in his mind. Moving over to his phone, he picked it up and dialed a number. "Yes, Hatori? I need you to do me a favour."

"Exactly what kind of favour do you need Akito?" Hatori queried.

"I want you to suppress the memories of that Tohru girl." Akito smirked evilly as he said this.

Hatori gasped at the other end of the phone. "Are you sure this is what you desire Akito? Can't you just forbid her from living with Shigure or any of the other Sohmas??"

"NO! I want her memories suppressed! I don't want her to remember anything about the curse, is that understood?" the Sohma head demanded.

Akito heard Hatori sigh deeply as he realized he had no choice but to accept the orders he was given.

"As you wish Akito." the doctor said before hanging up the phone.

----

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru Honda called up the stairs. "Hurry up or we'll be late for school!"

"Yeah yeah!" Kyo replied sarcastically, walking down the stairs to the waiting girl. "Where's that Damn Rat?"

"Oh, Yuki-kun had to go in to school early today for his student council duties," the brown haired girl explained as she and Kyo walked out the door.

"Oh Kyo-kun! Do behave and don't try anything inappropriate with Tohru-kun now!" Shigure called after them.

"Eh?" Tohru questioned. "What could Kyo-kun do that would be inappropriate Shigure-san?"

A wide smile spread across Shigure's face. "Well, you see Tohru-kun," he began.

"SHI....GU....RE....!" Kyo growled causing the older man to stop in mid- sentence.

"Well, that's a conversation for another time,." Shigure said, waving goodbye as Tohru and Kyo walked out of sight. "Whew, dodged the bullet on that one,." he muttered, walking back to his study.

-----

The school day was rather uneventful, at least by Sohma standards. Momiji pranced and hopped around the halls in his girl's uniform, drawing the attention of any and all girls nearby except the Yuki Sohma fan club. Another random girl declared her undying love for President Yuki and was turned down. Kyo got into a fight with the homeroom teacher, and Haru decided to pick a fight with Kyo, and both wound up with detention.

After school, Yuki met Tohru at the front doors where she usually waited. "Sorry I'm late, Honda-san. Student Council duties ran me a little longer than usual," he explained.

Tohru smiled at Yuki. "It's alright. Kyo-kun has detention with Hatsuharu-san."

"Toooohruuuuuu!" A familiar voice called as a hyperactive blonde boy dressed in a girl's school uniform came running full speed towards Tohru.

"Hi Momiji-kun!" Tohru greeted, stopping the boy from glomping her. "Momiji-kun, you don't want to transform out here, it might scare everyone."

"Aw, but Tohru!" Momiji whined.

"Momiji, if you expose our secret, Honda-san will not be allowed to live with us any longer. You don't want that, do you?" Yuki reasoned.

Momiji shook his head. "Having to live without Tohru wouldn't be any fun."

Yuki smiled gently. "You can hug her all you want when we get back to Shigure's house."

"Oh!" Momiji said, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Tohru. "Hari asked me to give that to you." He explained.

"Thank you Momiji." Tohru replied, opening the paper and reading the note.

_Honda-kun:_

_Please meet me in my office today after school. There is something important that I must discuss with you. I would appreciate it if you came alone as it is best that what I have to tell you is not known by the others just yet._

_Hatori_

_'I wonder what Hatori-san wants to talk about,' _Tohru thought to herself.

Lost in thought as she was, Tohru didn't notice Kyo walk up to her till he knocked on her head. "Yo! You in there?" he asked.

"Oh! Kyo-kun! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you. How was your day?"

Kyo shrugged in response. "It wasn't too bad until that damn kid went Black and decided to pick a fight with me, again."

"What made Haru go Black this time?" Yuki asked, slightly surprised to hear this news.

"Beats me, though knowing Haru, it was probably something to do with Rin. Maybe she broke up with him again," Kyo suggested.

"I don't think so, Kyo-kun. Last time I spoke to Isuzu-san, she and Hatsuharu-san were doing well," Tohru said, shooting down Kyo's idea.

The foursome continued to discuss this topic on their way back home, giving up only when Tohru suggested that they simply ask Haru next time they saw him. Upon reaching the house, Tohru excused herself, saying that there was someone she needed to go see for a little bit and that she would be back in time for dinner.

The hike to Hatori's house seemed slightly longer to Tohru this time as her mind raced, wondering what was so important that he had to tell her in private. As the woods grew less and less dense, Tohru found herself emerging onto the Sohma compound. Immediately, she headed off to Hatori's office, which was in a separate part of the compound stopping only briefly to say hello to Kazuma. Walking up to Hatori's door, she knocked a couple of times. When she got no response, she called, "Hatori-san! It's me Tohru! Are you here?"

Slowly the door slid open and Hatori appeared in the doorway. "Ah Honda-kun. Please come in," he said softly, ushering her into his office. "Can I get you something to drink? Tea perhaps?"

Tohru nodded. "I'd love some tea, thank you Hatori-san."

Walking into the next room, Hatori reappeared a few minutes later with a cup of hot tea, which he handed to Tohru. Sitting down, he sighed deeply.

"Is something wrong Hatori-san?" Tohru asked, her face showing signs of great concern.

"I'm afraid I have some... rather bad news, Honda-kun," Hatori began solemnly.

Tohru's expression grew even more concerned at Hatori's words. "Is it something I can maybe help with Hatori-san?"

Hatori seemed to struggle within himself for a few moments before answering. "Yes... and no Honda-kun. It's kind of complicated."

Tohru decided it was best to keep quiet and let Hatori finish explaining.

"I'm truly sorry Honda-kun, but Akito... he has decided that your memories are to be suppressed." As these words passed Hatori's lips, something happened that had only happened once before, tears began to form in Hatori's eyes.


End file.
